1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fitness apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fitness apparatus employing a solid structure of lever.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fitness apparatus with multiple functionalities includes a repeatedly clamping-and-releasing frame to assist doing sit-ups, push-ups, or abdominal workouts, so as to achieve the purpose on single apparatus for providing multiple functionalities for physical exercises.
Conventional clamping-frame fitness apparatus utilizes a torsion spring or a linear elastic element to provide the restoring force. However, the torsion spring usually provides larger restoring force than required, which is not suitable for a user with smaller physical strength. The torsion spring can easily be elastic fatigued and deformed. Moreover, when a user wants to adjust the restoring force of a used torsion spring, the user would need to replace to a new one, and it is never an easy and convenient job. Therefore, conventional clamping-frame fitness apparatus cannot meet varies demands among all users. Furthermore, it is difficult for users to adjust the restoring force of the torsion spring by themselves. The usability of the conventional fitness apparatus is limited owing to difficulties on adjustment.
In addition, when the fitness apparatus uses a linear elastic element to provide the restoring force, a cable is utilized to directly or indirectly drive the linear elastic element. The cable has suitable restoring force. Users can adjust the restoring force of the torsion spring by themselves, so as to achieve the requirement on customization. Unfortunately, the structure of the cable is flexible. When the cable drives the linear elastic element, it needs more guiding component to direct the cable. Moreover, the cable cannot effectively block the displacement or swinging range of the linear elastic element, and it is easy to hit the other components of fitness apparatus due to large bouncing. The problem of collision noise and component wear will reduce the user's comfort, purchase intention and component life of fitness apparatus.